With the development of heterogeneous network integration technology, the multi-interface terminal device with a variety of network access capabilities is increasingly popular, various interfaces of the multi-interface terminal cooperating to perform service transmission becomes an effective mode which fully uses the network resources, reasonably balances the loads, improves the transmission efficiency and the user QoS experience.
According to the abovementioned technical requirements, the technical scheme proposed in the related art is mainly to modify the existing network architecture and add a functional entity (radio resource management apparatus) on the network side, to distribute the traffic by comprehensively considering factors such as network bandwidth, service type and so on, and the traffic is aggregated via different paths to the multi-interface terminal side. However, on the one hand, the abovementioned technical scheme does not have the universality and is difficult to be implemented due to the need to add different functional entities aiming to different network architectures; on the other hand, the traffic distribution decision-making is completed by the network side, but since the network side cannot promptly perceive changes in the multiple-interface terminal environment, it is difficult to make a timely response and strategy adjustment, which tends to lead to relatively poor robustness of the traffic distribution strategy.